Heretofore means to secure objects to bodies have been provided by a vast number of apparatus all of which require extensive manipulation or are subject to the coupling being disconnected.
For instance hooks are attached to fishing lures by passing a "U" shaped strap through the hook eyelet and screwing the strap to the lure body by one or two screws. Alternately hooks may be affixed to fishing lures by crimping a screw eye on the hook eyelet and threading the screw eye into the lure body. Both of these means to secure hooks to lures involve considerable manual manipulation and are subject to failure due to the relatively fine threads of the screws which easily pull loose.
In our complex society an enumerable number of situations occur where an object must be attached to a body. The approaches used are numerous but they all require a substantial amount of manipulation and a relatively complex apparatus if the coupling is to be one which will not easily become undone.